


Afternoon Tea

by LilyGinnyBlack



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGinnyBlack/pseuds/LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Lacie Baskerville enjoy spending some time together each day over. A pass time that started out as charming and fun, eventually evolves over time into romance, lust, heartache, and pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was originally written and posted on my Tumblr blog (my username there is the same as here). This will be the first of many fics that I will be bringing over here from my Tumblr blog simply for organization's sake. Anyway, I asked for prompts concerning the Levi/Lacie relationship, an OTP of mine, and this was one of the prompts I was presented with (basically Levi and Lacie having tea together, either when Lacie was a child or older, I decided to combine the two).
> 
> Of course, when it comes to this pairing there is some squick aspects to it, nothing that would suffice using the archive warnings though. So, I will just place the warnings here, Levi/Lacie is a ship that contains aspects of wife husbandry and child grooming, for some it may even be akin to parent/child incest (however, I refrained from putting that in the tags, because the pairing and the complex relationship dynamic between these two do not necessarily make it parent/child incest).
> 
> Now that the warning is out of the way, however, I'll just leave this note off by saying that none of the characters, settings, and what have you belong to me, but rather to Jun Mochizuki, the creator of this series as well as to the various companies that have housed her work (G-Fantasy, Yen Press, and etc.). Basically, nothing belongs to me. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Levi had always found himself charmed by Lacie, and the Afternoon Tea times that they would spend together up in her tower were no different.

When she was young, she used to put too much milk into her tea, never took more than a sip (sometimes she would accidently spill tea all over herself), and would eat all of the snacks and sandwiches instead. She would also complain loudly about not seeing the point in the whole thing (“I could be playing with my rabbit doll right now! Instead I have to eat icky found and bitter tea!”) It did not matter if what she said was true or not, she just did not like being told to drink tea during the afternoon, and at the time she had very little appreciation for the newly integrated customs of high class society in their country.

But he always insisted.

As she got older she learned to use an appropriate amount of milk in her tea, ate and drank a balanced amount of tea and snacks and sandwiches, and even began making the tea herself. She talked with him about a variety of things from the best way to prepare tea to the latest argument she and Oswald had and even to some gossip that she picked up from her excursions outside. Eventually their innocent small talk evolved into not so innocent flirting, and they shared their first kiss because an unfortunate spillage of tea.

Lacie had been pouring it for him, nice and steady, when an unexpected sneeze caused her steady hand to slip. Tea rushed out of the tea kettle and onto the table cloth and dripped down onto his clothes. Not seconds after, Lacie placed down the tea kettle and apologized, her face flushed as she drew near with a napkin to wipe away the tea on his fabric…only to realize the most inopportune spot the stain happened to be in. Quickly she backed away and Levi just laughed.

“Come here.” He said to her, his hand waving her back over to his side. She approached, a slightly apprehensive look in her eyes, and he gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. As he pulled away, Lacie caught some strands of hair and tugged lightly, beckoning him back to her side, he obliged and drew close to her. She then placed her lips on his (for the most part anyway). This was nothing that Levi would have written greatly about, it was quick and slightly sloppy kiss in the way that she had closed her eyes and had been slightly off target, but what made his heart speed up slightly was that she had given him her first kiss.

He had not meant to fall in love with Lacie, but as she grew and matured, he felt himself grow attracted to her beauty as well as the free-spirited personality that she held within her.

After that kiss, their Afternoon Tea times merely turned into excuses to see each other and to kiss and to touch, with spilled tea leading to discarded clothes, bodily explorations, and eventual late afternoon naps and cuddles.

With the exception of today’s Afternoon Tea, because today’s was the last one they were ever going to have. Forgone were the formalities of food and drink, and instead they just lay down on Lacie’s bed. Her back was to his chest, as his bandaged arms wrapped around her. He wondered how it was that she stay so close to him and allow him to touch her, but she did.

Neither one told the other they loved them, instead, the silence was only broken by the occasional crying sob and the shuffling of sheets. They laid there for a while, forgoing any naps, and when Levi finally got up and made his way to the door, ready to leave, he heard “It’s…It’s all your fault,” come from Lacie’s direction. Her voice cracked slightly due to holding back tears.

Levi just walked out of room, and closed the door behind him. Never refuting what she had said.


End file.
